Hogwarts: Forever A Student
by Immitation
Summary: When a Hogwarts student seems to know more than he should, questions begin to rise of his true motives. Students and teachers alike begin to fear for their safety as Hogwarts becomes a testing ground that could lead to a bleak future for the Wizarding world.


**Hogwarts: Forever a Student**

The room was small and quiet, though the atmosphere was calm. A slightly open window let in a mild draft. A draft not cold enough to make you shiver, but a cold that would leave you aware of its presence. A cold that fills you with a sense of unease. The room was dimly lit, the only light and warmth provided by a burning candle sitting on a nightstand that, for its age, was in good condition. The deep brown of oak wood unweathered by time only ruined by the seeping wax dripping from the candle. Alone in this dimly lit, quiet room, sat an old man in an old chair. Perhaps it was his favourite chair or something that was bought second hand. Nevertheless, the old man sat comfortably, sitting deep into the cushions of the seat. His arms, hidden by his long robes, lay on the arm rests. The old man leaned forward. His face illuminated by the candle's flame. His face was slim and his eyes, a deep brown but with pupils so wide it would be difficult to tell. His hair, a muddy grey, was combed back neatly and still shone with a healthy gleam in reflection of the candle light. His nose was wide and slightly hooked and his skin, which once could have been smooth and healthy, was now wrinkled and creased, corroded by struggle, failure and time. The old man exhaled quietly, the air of his breath causing the flame of the candle to flicker in the darkness, and drew his wand. It was a simple wand of simple wood. No extravagate details, no twists and turns. A simple strip of wood. A simple wand. "Better get on with it then" The old man mumbled to himself. The robes that once covered his arm had slipped down to his elbow revealing… a branch? No. A branch shaped like an arm and hand? No. This was a full arm with full motion but it was definitely _not_ a normal arm of flesh and blood. The arm was wood as was the hand with its twig fingers which lightly grasped the wand all seemingly blending into what could be mistaken as one long crooked branch. " _Anima…Reditus"_ Whispered the old man. His backed arched sharply and a blinding light shone out of his eyes and mouth, though no sound was made, illuminating the old room now revealing the spotless beige carpet, un creased blue curtains which had been shut, ceiling light adorned with carvings of various animals and a radio that was old and did not fit the rest of the room.

As soon as it had begun, it stopped. The light was gone and the old man's body lay limp in his old chair. The only light left was a candle, sitting atop an old oak nightstand.

…

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was well known among the wizarding world. It held a reputation of high standard with a wide variety of subjects to study. Winters snow blanketed the school grounds in a blinding white. The kind of white where it hurts your eyes to look at if you've been inside for too long. Contrary to the cold of the outside, the Ravenclaw dorm room was warm and toasty with the enchanted fireplace providing an everlasting source of heat. The school day went on as one would expect. Normal classes of Potions, Charms and Herbology among, many other subjects, with students hustling and bustling their way from room to room, lesson to lesson. One of these students hustling and bustling their way through Hogwarts was Leon Bedevere, a short but athletic boy that would often be hard to stop in the sea of books and robes flooding the hallways. Leon was a seventh year student at Hogwarts, his final year where he was studying History of Magic, Study of Ancient runes and potions. Once the school day was over and with a belly full of Butterbeer, Leon stumbled (and once or twice crawled) his way through the snowy night back to the Ravenclaw dormitory where, toasted by the fire, collapsed on his bed and fell into a deep slumber. It was well into the night, where not a soul in the school was awake. Students, teachers and animals alike slumbered heavily enveloping Hogwarts in a peaceful silence.

A blinding light shone out of Leon's eyes and mouth illuminating the dorm room though no sound was made. As quickly as it had begun, it finished and Leon shot bolt upright gasping for air covered in a light sweat. As he surveyed the room, contrary to the previous display of light, no one was awake. Good. Leon took small, quiet steps over to his mirror and stared at the reflection. The moonlight from the windows revealed the visage that stared back. A young face with smooth and healthy olive skin, brown eyes, a wide, slightly hooked nose, jet black hair that was cut short at the sides but faded nicely into the choppy straight hair on top. Leon placed his hands on the sides of his face, rubbed his cheeks gently and smiled revealing a set of teeth that seemed to ever so slightly tilt to the right, though it be very difficult to notice. Leon let out a quiet sign of relief, then frowned. "Hogwarts…" Leon said to himself. "God I hate this place".


End file.
